


The Fallen acting Cockatoo and the Klaww Gang

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Rio (Movies - Saldanha), Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: 1990s, Actors, Jealousy, M/M, Meddling Kids, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Canon, Recruitment, Smoking, Stealth Crossover, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Following his being cast aside on the telenova scene for a striking new parakeet actor from Paraguay, Nigel is left without a job and the victim of rumours. One day, a stranger called Dimitri asks him to meet with a parrot from England while he is down and out in Paris.But what exactly
Kudos: 2





	The Fallen acting Cockatoo and the Klaww Gang

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, Nigel the sulphur crested cockatoo is not a nice person and he really stands out as a terrifying villain in the Rio animated movie. But his jealousy over the local birds is kind of interesting and I was wondering who else would be jealous, then realised he and Arpeggio from Sly 2 probably would get along in mutual envy/
> 
> I don't own the Sly Cooper characters, they belong to sanzuru games and the animated Rio movie belongs to

##  The ending of his glory days, August the 13th, a Friday on 17:30 Brasilia time in the year 1987

He should have seen the writing on the wall, who knew it'd come to this? For the great Nigel Dawkins to be cast away for the newer , better model just because he refused to humiliate himself singing that newfangled rap. "Oh joy, I'm sounding like that Venetian opera singer who quit during the 1960s. Don't mind me Patricous, let's see if you can do this telenova script right." He briefly sneered at the yellow and green parakeet new acting blood, oh he never acted like that annoyingly perky tagalong brat. "I'll try Señor Dawkins." He stated with slightly broken Portuguese. Surprisingly the kid had the chops, if he stuttered a bit sometimes during delivery. 

Annoyingly Patricous was almost as good he had been during his peaking career and eventually after the next filming take, Nigel was starting to grow jealous and spiteful. So he punched him during the fight scene filming, feeling the satisfaction of finally one-upping the parakeet. But the director stated. "Erm scriptwriters, was that in the script?" 

So here he was, smoking in a pub in Paris and suddenly a purple marine iguana (really how could anyone miss that?) walked up to him. "My boos wants a word with you." Also a little raccoon boy splashed his jacket with puddle water while they walked across the street and a greying puffin who looked vaguely familiar shouted . "Sly don't jump into puddles while we're all crossing the road!" 

"Why are we even letting him into this group Arpeggio? I overlooked that failed artist and the woodcutter, but a former telenova star could grant us the wrong media attention. It's because of those rumours, isn't it? That he encountered Clockwerk and survived on a party that was being funded with illegal drug money in Rio during 1983!" Rajah, the feared spice lord of India added his own complaint into the conversation while folding his silk jacket covered arms at their leader, the parrot Arpeggio. "Perhaps Rajah, but I wanted to see him in person for myself. If the rumours are true, then I might as well tell him what we need, if not we could always find someone else." Arpeggio replied while adjusting his monocle and wheeling over. 

"Oh that brat is heading to Rio, is he? " Nigel looked at his communicator, along with his left Clockwerk eye before putting on a grey owl rudo mask he'd gotten as a gift from a "friend" in the cartels of Mexico. "Well, I guess Cinzento Morte will welcome him here, Arpeggio. I'm always happy to hear from you!


End file.
